Upside Down
by Prince Ushio
Summary: Everything is going alright. But, that's what he thought. His once beautiful dream turns into nightmare when he lost the one he loves A/N: Sorry 'bout that don't really know how to make a summary so... that's all folks!


Ushio' s POV

"Ushio-kun!" 'Ahh... what a lovely voice' I thought as I recognized the voice.

I quickly stopped walking and turn to that someone who's calling me. As I turn my back on that someone my eyes justifies my suspicion.

"Hi Ushio-kun!" as that someone greeted me. "Hello Kotori. How is your day?" I replied to my childhood friend / girlfriend.

"It's nice. I've got to assist Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan in their costume in the drama club." Kotori responds.

"Hmm.. That's wonderful. I can't wait to see their stage play. Speaking of stage play... Are you excited for our date this coming Saturday, Kotori?" I asked her.

"Of course, Ushio-kun! Why wouldn't I?" Kotori immediately reply.

"Well... It's a theatrical play so... I think you might find it boring." I said my eyes looking at anywhere except her face.

"Silly Ushio-kun! Of course not, I'd love spending my time with you!" Kotori responds with her beaming smile that make me look at her again.

"I guess you're right" I replied with a genuine smile. "Of course, I am. That's why you love me, right?" Kotori asked.

"Yes. And always will be" I respond while hugging her. 'My little bird'

Flashback

Few months ago~~

I never would have thought that this will happen. I will cross the line of being friends into lovers with ever so peculiar little bird friend.

I guess it all start in our first day of first year in high school. That I start seeing her in a new and strange way.

Everything that surrounds her starts to be more colorful and wonderful. I guess it's what they called love. What a wonderful thing.

But... what if she doesn't love me back. That realization makes my stomach churn and my breath ragged. So... I've kept my love for her. But one day, I saw her crying while witnessing me and my other classmate who kissed me on my cheeks after I felt sorry for her confession as a compensation. But seeing us in that position may think that I already accept her confession. That's why I started chasing her but before I can go further she already exits the entrance.

That's why I immediately go to my bestfriend Eri to give me a consultation.

After I said to her the situation, she asked me "What do you think the reason she run away from you?"

"I don't know. That's why I am here to seek advice from you Eri." I respond to her annoyingly.

"Don't you think she has feelings for you?" She blurted out. "Don't be ridiculous, Eri. I didn't pick up some signals that she have feelings for me." I replied to her.

"Well... my ever so innocent and DENSE best friend Ushio, If you will ask how can I say that she loves you. I think I can tell you from the way she interacts and acts with you." She said as I close my eyes and start to remember how she acts and speak with me. As a realization and determined look on my face as I slowly open my eyes to be seen by Eri as she smiles at me.

"Goodluck Ushio" she said as I hold the door knob. "Thank you, Eri. I'll definitely pay you back" I said while smiling widely.

"Well... how about a bag full of chocolates!" Eri said while grinning.

"Make it two but!... you have to control your sweet tooth of yours." I said as I start exiting.

"Of course!" Eri immediately reply while waving and having a wide smile. 'Such a spoiled brat' I thought while planning on how can I confess to my little bird.

That's the reason of current position waiting for her at the rooftop, praying that she already read my letter. As minutes runs by I heard the opening of the door as she slowly walks into the rooftop.

As she stop as she see me and immediately turns her back on me. 'It hurts' I thought. As she about to walk towards the door I immediately shout "I love you, Kotori! Will you go out with me?" I shout as I bow my head down .

I didn't see her expression so I'm kind of nervous but when I hear running steps. As I raise my head I was tackled by Kotori who's been crying. As I see her cry my protective side kick in as I embrace her.

I hear her mumbling something but can't understand her since she's embracing me so I pulled away only to see her pouting cutely.

"What is it, Kotori?" I asked while smiling. "I said... I... love... I love... you too..." she said while blushing.

"I know, Kotori. I love you" I said as I peck her lips making her eyes widen.

"You're cute" I said. "Meanie" she said.

"I guess so" I repiled as I slowly lean down kiss ever so gentle, slowly and passionately.

As our kiss lasted for minutes we slowly pulled away and hug each other.

End of Flashback~~

And now, I'm waiting for her for our date. Well... she said that she will catch up on me in the theater so that's why I'm waiting for her in the entrance.

It doesn't take long as I see her approaching the entrance while waving at me. 'She's definitely a goddess' I said to myself.

Well... she's wearing a white dress that reach above her knee with a silver necklace that have a heart shape locket which I give in our monthsary and gold earrings that compliments her hair.

"Hello Kotori" I said as I hold her hand. "Hi Ushio-kun. Did you wait too long?" she replied.

"No... I just got here. And even though you've got to be late. I'm willing to wait for you..." I said.

"Cheesy, are we?" She said.

"I'm just telling the truth. So... Shall we, Princess" I said as I kissed her hand.

"Lead the way, My Dashing Prince" she said while having a pink hue on her face. 'How cute' I thought.

As we start to enjoy watching the play the lead character starts splashing water to the audiences and the characters which is part on the act. Of course, as we see this act we just enjoyed it and start to laugh with each other seeing our clothes now are really damp from the splashing that the lead get us.

After finishing the play, we immediately got to my house or mansion which is nearer in the theater for a change of clothes since it was damp.

We enjoyed our time in my house for hours as it gets dark and decided that I drive her home since her's got to have 30-45 minutes ride. And since I promised her Mom that I will take care of her, so I got her in my navy blue lamborghini.

As we ride through her house, a drunken man cross the road so I immediately turn the stirring wheel but I didn't expect that a delivery truck is approaching to us. And then...

'CRASH!!!'

"Ughh..." I groaned.

"...Kotori..." I said as my eyes are still blurred.

"Ko... tori... Kotori... Koto..." as my eyes lands on my beloved who has pieces of glass and blood on her face.

'Ambulance' as I try to reach out my hand on her but suddenly darkness envelope my senses.


End file.
